Nicktoons Invader Zim: Stronger than before
by Geo Soul
Summary: Zim's entire life has been a lie, all fabricated by one of the Tallest. He learns things that were hidden from him, and soon he teams up with an unexpected partner to take down the corrupt Irk. Eventual ZaGr, possible ZaTr. In same universe as Nicktoons MMPR and TMNT.
1. Defective

**Geo: Hello everyone.**

 **Red: Welcome to our new Nicktoons story. This is our second one and it will have a tie-in to any other Nicktoons story. And before you say anything, I always thought Gir was a female, I mean, listen to that voice. Also, there is a hidden reference in the story, guess it and you will get a shoutout. Her eyes I see a hint; It's in the title.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Invader Zim: Stronger than Before-_**

* * *

"GIR! FUCKING STOP MAKING WAFFLES AND JUST LEAVING THEM ON THE STOVE AND IN THE TOASTER!" Zim barked at the insane robot. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Said robot ran around the living room in her green dog suit.

"Oh my fucking god." Zim groaned, rolling his eyes. "Zim. You have an incoming transmission from Tallest Purple." His Computer said.

This made the invader extremely happy, and then his PAK immediately sent a shock of electricity through his body for feeling an emotion not programmed in it. 'Finally I can give my report!' He thought with excitement and glee as he received another powerful shock. "Computer, receive transmission!" Zim yelled as he ran down into his lab.

"At once sir" computer said as it started to download the message just as Zim reached the lab, tripping over Gir's rubber piggy, and immediately picking himself up. "FILTHY PIG!" Zim said as he grabbed it and threw it up the staircase he went down, immediately hearing crashing. "PIGGY!"

"Message received." His Computer notified him. "Finally!" Zim said as he straightened out his uniform. The extremely large screen lit up and showed… "A-Almighty Tallest Red?!" He said shocked

 _"Greetings Smeet Zim. Almighty Tallest Purple is off Irk at the moment so I am unfortunately alone to speak with you."_ Spoke the tall Irkin leader. _"It is unfortunate for me to say that you are no longer an Invader and have been labeled 'Defective', along with the Irken known as 'Tak' effective immediately. If either of you are spotted on Irk or any planet under Irk's control, Foodcourtia for example, you will both be tortured and executed publicly."_ Zim was shocked, knowing that Red was always serious. The Tallest ended the transmission and Zim's teleporter activated, materializing an orange file.

He went over and picked it up, his hands slowly shaking, thinking it was official papers of his termination. 'Strange… the files are usually grey.' Zim thought as he used his clawed finger to slowly open it. He pulled out a note typed in… the humans language.

 _Zim_

 _I am deeply sorry for this turn of events, none of it was in my control. Purple has declared that any Irken that doesn't stand up to his set of expectations will be instantly declared as 'Dfective', Irken's like you, Tak, Skoodge, and Tenn. Purple has always hated you especially, long before you came into existence. He has used his control and power to ruin your life. Your PAK is an unstable experimental prototype of an extremely old design. Your SIR unit he tinkered with to make it insane. All of your weapons defective because of him. And it is all because of your DNA._

 _Your DNA is extremely different. It is the combination of Irken and Human due to you not being cloned. Your Irken side from your mother is from… our previous leader, Tallest Miyuki. And your father of Earth. Purple was disgusted that she could ever want to have her children, let alone with a human. He took the opportunity of her death when the 'incident' happened to get rid of you to stay in power. Enter this code into your computer system and all programming and technology of Irk will be rebuilt. I made a promise years ago… and I will make sure I keep it._

 _Sincerely_

 _Red_

"...Holy Xenomorph Larva." He looked at the code and entered it into his computers data.

7324784.

His mouth dropped as he saw a picture of his mother with a human who he guessed was his father, and in his mothers arms were two Irken infants, a boy and a girl. His entire base started to shake as everything glowed and his PAK was pulled off of him and he was put in a green tube to keep him alive.

* * *

 ** _*9 hours later*_**

 _'What… what happened?'_ Zim thought as his pure ruby eyes opened. He was pulled out by a robotic claw and felt a PAK reinforced onto and locking into his spine. His vision slowly cleared up as he saw everything. His lab was no longer a strange mix of scarlet and purple, instead it was sterile white with glowing lunar blue cords everywhere. All of his technology and equipment was sleek and appeared newer. He turned around and looked at his newly upgraded PAK. It was a sleek space black with emerald energy veins and golden etchings, giving it a scale-like appearance.

"Whoa." He looked at his attire and saw he no longer had on the Invader uniform. Instead he wore black jeans with chains, a pink striped long sleeved shirt, a black trench coat similar to that of Dib's, except it had a large hood and straps on the arms. Tied to his right arm was a white fabric and on his shoulder was a gold Irken symbol, and his gloves were lunar blue.

"Zim looks strange, yet it feels… right." He spoke as he walked over to a mirror to get a good look at himself. He heard screaming and saw Gir falling down the elevator shaft. "MASTER! MASTER! We're all out of bacon soda!"

Zim face palmed at the stupidity of the chrome and blue robot. "Gir!" Zim growled as he lifted the small robot up by the leg and her head opened up, a small cube falling out. Zim had never seen it before, even when repairing Gir. "What in the-"

"YAY! SHINY!" Gir cried out as she tried to reach for the cube. "No Gir, don't touch it!" Zim said too late as Gir managed to just graze it with her finger as it sent an enormous surge of energy through her circuits. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The small robot shouted as the glass on its optics cracked. "Oh boy." The surge overloaded her circuits as her entire body turned coal black.

"Uhhh… Gir?" Zim poked her head as her body started to burn, hot enough to burn Zim's gloved hand. "Shit!" Zim dropped Gir as she started glowing white. Soon the glowing stopped and Gir's extremely dull chrome plating was a bright and polished platinum and all of the blue was now pure gold, all except her lunar blue eyes with gold pixels in her optics to represent pupils. "OOOOOOH, I'M ALL SHINY!" Gir said in her strange high pitch voice. "Hey I sound differen-eren-erent!"

"No… you look different." Zim spoke, clearly amazed at how the small grey cube managed to fix nearly all of Gir's programming, yet neglected to make her smarter. "YIPPEE!" Gir yelled as she did a dance.

"Idiot." Zim muttered as he sat on a chair. Soon he grabbed his head which started throbbing in pain. The room started to spin around him as he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a black figure.

* * *

 **Red: No, it's not Dib or Gaz. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	2. Acquaintance

**Red: Here is chapter two. Again, first ones who head the hidden reference in the title gets a shoutout.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Invader Zim: Stronger than Before-**_

* * *

 ***Irk***

"Almighty Tallest Red! It is a great honor for me to be in your presence. HOO-HAA!" Skoodge said a small he saluted him from a screen.

"Indeed Invader Skoodge." He said, I have called you here because I need you to deliver a prisoner named Tenn to a planet where two other Irkens are, once you have completed that, you will receive your next orders." Red spoke. "Now GO!"

"Yes sir. HOO-HAA!" He saluted before the transmission ended. "He's loyal, that's the only reason Purple ever kept him around." He spoke to himself as he ate a glazed chocolate donut.

* * *

 ***Earth***

Zim opened his alien eyes and took in his surroundings, noting that he was in his bedroom. He groaned as he was quickly tackled by a shiny blur. "Master alive!" Gir exclaimed hugging him tightly. "Gir…can't…breath." Zim got out.

"Meep!" Minimoose squeaked landing on his head as Gir loosened her grip. "Oops sorry."

"You really need to fix her and not just give her a makeover." Zim heard a feminine voice and looked by his window. Her waist length black and white hair stood out. She wore black goth boots, black and white striped leggings, a black and white strap leather skirt, a black thick hooded trench coat, a blood red bandana underneath a black and white skull balaclava, and a white buttoned shirt that clung to her JJ-Cups. her skin was white like a corpse and her eyes were... unique. the white in them was black, her pupils were hell blue and like a snakes, and her irises were white. "Jacqueline."

"Zim." She said, walking over to him and picking up Gir.

"SAMICH!" She screamed as she clung to Jack's arm. "That's Gir." She muttered as she pried the robot off her arm with ease.

"Meep!" Minimoose squeaked landing on her head before curling up in a ball.

"Aww how cute." She said so cheerful it was scary.

"Yeah uhh Minimoose." Zim said, obviously he was still scared of only two things on Earth, and one of them was all Moose, except for Minimoose but he wasn't taking any chances. 'Why didn't I make him a pig again?' He thought as he put his hand to his head while sweating, the natural liquid slightly burning on his skin, causing him to flinch.

"I didn't know Irken's could sweat. Seems stupid considering water is acid and can kill you."

"We aren't supposed to." He spoke as she leaned on his bed. "So why have you come here?"

"Because I felt like visiting the alien that managed to play God and brought me back to life."

"Wait what?"

She giggled. "Don't act stupid Zim, I remember my first few days of being alive again. You tried to impress your Tallest by recreating a human body and bringing it to life, it just so happened to be mine and my soul reattached to it. You eventually started to care for me like a sister, something no Irken's do."

Zim sighed. "Well, you're way better than my previous caretaker." She said in a cold tone as Zim just patted her on the back as she relived the memories of before her death, and smiled at remembering what she did to him after her death.

* * *

Zim slowly got up. "Wow, I just noticed how tall you suddenly got." Jacqueline said.

"Huh yeah I guess Zim did get taller." Zim said shocked, he was at least 8'04" as Jack was 7'09". "Zim thinks he might need to fix everything in his base to match this height." He said as Jack just shook her head.

"Oh brother." _'Why does he always talk about himself in the third person?'_ She thought as Gir came in with a huge plate of sausage patties, muffins, waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs with lunch meat and cheese, and Zim's favorite, fried rice.

"Wow Gir, you made all this?" Jack spoke surprised. "I'm surprised she didn't make more." Zim muttered under his breath as he instantly went for the rice, one of the few things that he could actually eat besides sugary foods on the planet without getting sick.

* * *

The plate was nearly empty by the time they both finished eating.

Gir let out a loud belch as well as Minimoose, causing Zim to shiver.

'Weird' He thought as he looked at the clock. "Zim has to leave for the High Skool." He said as he got up. "Zim, am I scary?" Jack asked.

"Jacqueline, there are only three things that truly terrify me. Mooses, Gir on Halloween, and most of all YOU." He spoke in a serious tone before turning. "Is it true that you are half Human?" He remained quiet before nodding. "You aren't weak. Because you're human, I mean. No matter what Zim, I'll always be by your side. Also, you might not need your wig." She told him.

"Why?" She reached into her large purse and pulled out a pocket mirror and showed it to him. Zim's eyes widened as he saw he had pure white hair that had been growing quickly. 'How did I not notice this?' He thought as he saw his black antennas among the sea of white. He pulled out his personal Earth switchblade and cut it, leaving it to reach his upper back, he then tied up the back of it into a ponytail and put on his blue lenses. "I did some research on your dad, Gaz is gonna love this. He created GameSlave."

"Wait what!?" Zim said shocked. "Yup, and I may have sorta called him. He actually lives in the forest by town. Apparently that was where he met the only woman he ever loved, who I am guessing is… her." She said, not wanting to remind Zim of what he did back on Irk.

Zim flinched as he felt some sort of feeling inside him. "I said you just learned who he is and what you are, he said he wanted to see you… how's that Chinese restaurant across from Bloaty's sound for a meeting location?

"Great." Zim said as he left. "Watch Gir!…Jeanette." He shouted as he slammed the door behind him and put his hood up seeing it was raining. "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME JEANETTE!"


	3. Anger

**Red: Welcome to Chapter three. Please be sure to check out the other Nicktoons stories and follow them. They are of The Loud House, Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Digimon, and Power Rangers.**

 **Geo: Please Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review. And with that, Love, Luck, and Lemons.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Invader Zim: Stronger Than Before-**_

* * *

"Damned rain!" Zim snarled as he walked through the growing thunderstorm towards the school, grateful for his large hood.

 ***HYH SKOOL***

Zim pushed open the large doors and moved through the crowded hallway and made his way to his class. "Zim you're late!" Ms. Bitters snarled. "So you don't care?" She then gave a smirk. "You're absolutely right, now take your seat!"

Zim grinned himself and gladly took his seat at the back of the class by a window. He then noticed the…human next to him. _'Does he really qualify as a human?'_ He thought. His skin was whiter than Gaz's and his hair was blood red and reached his torso. His eyes were black with white irises and green pupils. He was currently reading a book and his left eye caught Zim staring. "What?" He asked, showing his sharpened teeth. _'Interesting.'_ He thought sarcastically. "You know that doesn't frighten Zim in the least, right?"

"Yeah, I just like doing it." He spoke while smiling. Zim only got along with him because;

A. He also had a strong dislike for people.

B. He was also constantly annoyed by Dib-stink.

C. He also thought up horrible ways to kill people.

D. He was one of the very minuscule amount of people who didn't fear Gaz.

And E. He could somehow keep up with Gir.

 ***Later***

The Cafeteria was busy and Zim and his acquaintance, who is named James, avoided the entire area altogether. "So who're you really?"

"GO AWAY DIB-STINK!" Zim yelled. James tripped Dib and when he hit the floor the two ran like hell. "I've been here a week and I already want to kick his ass!" James said annoyed. "Tell me about it, I've lived with him my entire life." Gaz spoke appearing out of nowhere, nearly giving him a heart attack. "Stop fucking doing that!"

"No."

"Damn it."

Gaz gave a rare chuckle until Dib got back up. Zim shook his head, granted He and Dib no longer hated each other as much as when he first arrived, they weren't on extremely bad terms, despite the fact that he was still trying to expose him as an alien. As Dib got up, he saw they were gone and ran forward.

* * *

"Hey!" Zim and James, who were in the vents, looked over to their side and saw Tak. "Get your own hiding spot!" She snarled angrily. "Hell no!" James spoke in a whisper shout. "We are not gonna deal with big head." Tak rolled her eyes and attempted to push them out. "Get OUT!" She exclaimed as Zim and James struggled to stay inside. "Stop moving, he'll find us!"

"Too bad! Do I look like I care! I have my own problems!" She spoke as she kicked them out. "Fine!" Zim said loudly. "Defective bitch." He said under his breath. "I HEARD THAT!" She screamed as James chuckled.

"That was the point…and whatever problem you have I believe it is now coming." He responded as Zim jumped out. Tak's eyes widened when she saw his height. _'Did he get taller? HOW!? HE'S FUCKING BIGGER THAN A TALLEST!'_ She thought in shock and Zim noticed her face, causing him to grin largely. "ZIM!"

"Oh shit it's Dib, run!" James spoke before they started running while Tak scrambled in the vents to try and find another place to hide.

 ***Elsewhere***

Zim and James slammed the door to the roof shut. "I think we lost him."

"I hope so."

"What the hell's with him? And why does he think peanut butter attracts Bigfoot?"

"Because he saw a Sasquatch eating a peanut butter sandwich." Zim deadpanned. "I think that was a guy in a suit. I saw a zipper in that video."

"Yeah it definitely was." Gaz spoke appearing next to James, making him scream again. "STOP THAT! AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET UP HERE!?"

"I went through the vent." She spoke obviously, pointing at the open vent cover. "Why are you following us?"

"My GameSlave ran out of power and I'm bored." She responded bluntly. "But why US?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "And how are you not questioning Zim's new height?"

"Eh, at this point, I've just learned to not care." Zim raised an eyebrow just as the final bell rang and the three just walked down. "How can you stand living with Dib?"

"As much as he's a pain in my ass, and everyone else's, he's virtually harmless."

"To you humans." James said. "You're a human."

"No I'm not." James spoke. "I'm from Earth but I am no human." This got Zim interested.

 _'That explains a lot actually.'_ He thought. Soon it was time to leave and he and Zim actually stayed to avoid Dib.

 ***Zim's House***

"So what are you?"

"Zim, even you will not be told." He spoke seriously while flashing his teeth. "So what was that whole Defective insult thing in the vents alien boy?" Zim sighed. "I have been notified by our leader that Zim and Tak are Defective." He told him "Our so called missions were nothing but mere lies to get rid of us." He spoke sadly as he opened the door.

"YAAAAY!" Gir cried as she jumped on James' head. "GET HER OFF ME!"

"Hmmmmm...Nah." Zim smirked. "ZIM!"

"Maybe if you tell me what kind of creature you are, Zim will consider it."

"Only if you stop talking in the third person!"

"Deal! But know that Zim has tried to, it never lasts long."

"ALRIGHT JUST GER HER OFF!" Zim laughed as he strained to pull the SIR unit off his head.

"Gir go make waffles!" He heard Jacqueline shout from upstairs. "WAFFLES!" The shiny robot flew off him very fast. "Okay, YOU didn't get her off me so I don't have to tell." James said. "Thank you!"

"Welcome!"

"Touché." Zim glared. _'Damn it! So close!'_ He thought angrily.

 ***Later***

"James, why are you still here?"

"Dib is outside."

"Fair enough." Zim said as he opened the door to his garage. "Dib I know you're there." Zim pressed a button and activated the gnomes as they went to a bush and Dib ran off. "THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED!" He yelled as he ran down the street with them right behind him. Zim shook his head and got into his own car, which was a simple black jeep. "Where are you going?"

"To see my father." That got James to choke on the water he was drinking. "Say what!?" He coughed out. "You heard me." Zim opened the garage shutter and drove off, closing it behind him.

 ***Elsewhere***

Dib slammed shut his door. His body was covered in soot and he had a bear trap on his ass. "Ugh, stupid Zim!"He pulled off the metal device and threw it in a corner which had more in it. He sat on a nearby chair and held his arm. "It's not fair! How can nearly everyone in this damn place be so fucking STUPID!"

"You tell me." He heard Gaz say over her GameSlave. "You're one of them." Dib snarled not wanting to deal with her shit as he went through his Cryptid book. _'That guy HAS to be something! This has literally every creature from ancient mythology and legends to fucking Creepypastas!'_ He thought in panic. There was only one he could be but that page was torn out long ago and he had yet to find it. "Damn it!" He slammed it hard on the table. "IT'S NOT RIGHT!" He soon got a remote thrown at the back of his head.

"Shut up box-head!" Gaz shouted. "Why don't you fucking MAKE ME EMO BITCH!" Dib had lost all fear of his little sister in that moment, replacing it with anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU SELF LOATHING BASTARD?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Gaz warped to where he was and glared at him. Nearly everybody was completely terrified of the almost thirteen year old but Dib, He lost fear for just about everything the moment he died. He literally fought against Thanatos, the Shinigami, and SATAN for his soul and crawled his way through the darkest and most horrid depths of Hell. "SAY...THAT...AGAIN!" She spoke in a low menacing tone as her fiery amber eyes stared into his cold obsidian black eyes with hellfire irises and hell blue pupils. They were soulless, but not at the same time. "YOU WORTHLESS EMO BITCH!" He stood up and clenched his fist tight, shattering the glass he had picked up. During his fights against Zim, he had injected nanobots into his entire body, increasing his strength, intelligence, stamina, durability, basically improving everything about him. "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU DIB!" She yelled in his face.

"NO FUCK YOU!" He snapped. Gaz growled in anger and tightened her own fist. She was about to deck him in his face except he caught it and held it tightly.

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaz tried to sat something but Dib cut her off

"DON'T YOU SAY A FUCKING THING YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE CUNT!" He roared, she could literally see his anger around his body. "I'm fucking sick and tired of the fucking bullshit you constantly give me! So what if I want to know more about the supernatural? Big fucking deal! It wouldn't kill you to do something else other than play video games and eat pizza! All you ever do is remain angry at the world just for quote unquote 'bothering you'. Even people who're innocent and haven't done anything to you, you torture! You're nothing more than an antisocial twisted bitch that everyone is terrified of!" Gaz tried to talk but was cut off by Dib. "AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU USE THAT FEAR TO GET WHAT YOU WANT! AND ALL FOR WHAT? JUST SO SOME NEGLECTFUL FUCKING BASTARD WHO CLEARLY CARES MORE ABOUT HIS JOB AND FAME THAN HIS OWN CHILDREN WILL PAY ATTENTION TO YOU! JUST FACE IT GAZLENE! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A LITTLE GIRL THAT WANTS THE WORLD AROUND HER TO SUFFER ALL BECAUSE SHE CAN'T HAVE HER WAY! I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT NO GUY WANTS TO PUT UP WITH YOU BECAUSE IF ASK ME, YOU'RE BETTER OFF DYING OLD AND ALONE, THE SAME WAY YOU CAME INTO THIS WORLD! AN ANGRY SELFISH LITTLE HELLSPAWN IS THE SAME WAY YOU'LL LEAVE IT!" He yelled as Gaz had backed up to the wall, shocked at what she heard. Dib turned to leave when he looked back at her. "And yes, I do blame you for our mother's death." He said coldly as he slammed the door, leaving Gaz alone in the room. Gaz slid down the wall in shock of the last words. He had never been so angry. And he NEVER talked about their mother. She felt herself do something she had never done before in her entire life; she was crying. And she couldn't stop the liquid from falling freely. She tried everything but just felt her hand get weaker when she lifted it. Her GameSlave fell from her hand flashing the words GAME OVER in red on the black screen and she brought her knees to her chest and cried into her lap.

 ***Dib***

"WHY!" He screamed as he ran into the thick forest to vent out his anger like always. _'Why does she hate everyone so much?'_ He thought as he punched a tree, sending large cracks through it.

 ***Zim***

Zim drove slowly through the wet and dark road. He glanced over to his left and saw the Membrane house. The door had many large cracks and looked as if it would break from a single touch. He kept driving and suddenly heard Dib's scream of anger from far. _'He and Gazlene must've gotten into another fight.'_ He thought as he drove off.

 ***Later***

Zim parked his car, tightened his hood and looked up at the lit up Chinese restaurant. He gave a sigh and went inside.


End file.
